


Полезные знакомства

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я могу допустить невозможное, если оно является единственным объяснением происходящего". О непонятных убийствах, секретных британских институтах и хобби инспектора Лестрейда. </p><p>Автор фика благодарит студию Asylum и съёмочную группу мокбастера "Шерлок Холмс Артура Конан Дойла" за вдохновение. </p><p>Фик написан для команды Скотленд-Ярда для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полезные знакомства

— Ужасное преступление в Уайтчепеле: женщина разорвана на куски. 

— Холмс, я полностью разделяю вашу любовь к чтению газет вслух, но не одобряю выбора раздела для чтения за завтраком. 

— Уотсон, вы же врач, не пытайтесь убедить меня в том, что вам это каким-то образом мешает.

— Примените свои блестящие способности и определите, сколько я съел после того, как вы принялись за своё любимое занятие. 

Край газеты медленно отогнулся и Шерлок Холмс устремил заинтересованный взгляд на своего друга. Уотсон смотрел на Холмса с укоризной, постукивая ножом по краю тарелки, на которой лежал почти нетронутый омлет. Кусочек омлета печально свисал с вилки Уотсона. 

— О, — многозначительно произнёс Холмс.

— Есть счастливые люди, которым не нужен завтрак. Но я, увы, не принадлежу к их числу. Могу ли я рассчитывать…

— Конечно, мой дорогой Уотсон, — неожиданно прервал его Холмс, свернул газету и отложил в сторону. — Как вам будет угодно. 

Он взялся за чашку с кофе, пока ошарашенный Уотсон пытался осознать произошедшее. Кусочек омлета с его вилки с хлюпаньем упал назад в тарелку. 

— Приятного аппетита, доктор, — мягко улыбнулся Холмс. — Доедайте, останки жертвы нас уже заждались. 

Уотсон поправил салфетку, снова подцепил омлет и принялся жевать, прожигая детектива взглядом. Холмс невозмутимо налил себе кофе и взял из корзинки тост. Остаток завтрака прошёл в молчании.

***

— С каких пор вы занимаетесь убийствами в Уайтчепеле? — не выдержал Уотсон, пока они с Холмсом одновременно пытались поправить шейные платки перед зеркалом в прихожей.

— С тех самых пор, когда Скотленд-Ярд присылает очередной крик о помощи. — Одной рукой Холмс взял перчатки из ящичка, другой подхватил конверт, лежавший рядом на подносе, и перебросил его Уотсону. 

Тот поймал его и перевернул. Могло показаться, что подпись была сделана рукой ребёнка, впервые взявшего в руки перо и толком не знакомого с алфавитом. Уотсон попытался достать вложенное в конверт послание, но тот был запечатан. Уотсон обернулся к Холмсу, вопросительно подняв брови, — на конверте значилось «Шерлоку Холмсу от инспектора Лестрейда» и более ничего.

— Уотсон, не заставляйте меня вновь объяснять элементарное. Конверт подписан именем Лестрейда, но писал явно не он — почерк у него кошмарный, но всё же не до такой степени, как у его сержанта. Два отпечатка пальцев, но не от чернил — писали не в Ярде, там не позволили бы себе писать грязными руками. И самое главное: конверт передали через мальчишку-посыльного, а не через полисмена. Это означает ровно две вещи: дело по-настоящему срочное и дело в Уайтчепеле, поэтому все свободные слуги закона сейчас по привычке охраняют там каждый угол. Поэтому нет никакой нужды открывать конверт, чтобы узнать о содержании письма. Тем более, что там наверняка только карточка с адресом. Открывайте, мой дорогой Уотсон, пока я кликну кэб. 

— И всё равно я не понимаю, Холмс, — продолжил Уотсон уже сидя в кэбе, — вы же утверждали, что дело Потрошителя вас не интересует, потому что вокруг него раздута слишком сильная шумиха. Но сейчас мы определённо едем к очередной его жертве. 

— Опять вы углубляетесь в рассуждения, не располагая фактами, друг мой. Вы ещё не видели места преступления, не видели тела, — но приписываете деяние Потрошителю. Выходит, вы ничем не лучше столь презираемых вами бульварных писак. 

— А вы, выходит, сумели сделать вывод о том, что это не Потрошитель, исходя из заметки, написанной бульварным писакой, не видя ни места преступления, ни тела? — парировал Уотсон.

— Мы на месте, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Вас же не затруднит расплатиться с кэбменом? 

С этими словами детектив открыл дверцу кэба и выпрыгнул в уайтчепельскую грязь, тут же украсившую его брюки россыпью брызг. Не обратив на это никакого внимания, Холмс зашагал в сторону скопления полицейских, безуспешно пытавшихся сдержать напирающих местных жителей. При виде Холмса двое полисменов решительно сомкнули ряды, воздвигнув перед ним преграду высотой в добрых шесть футов с четвертью, и придали своим усатым лицам суровое выражение. 

— Вам-то чего, мистер? Ну ладно эти, — кивнул один из них, чьи усы были на полдюйма длиннее и рыжее, чем у его коллеги, — но вы-то приличный человек…

Вдруг лица обоих слуг закона вытянулись, и суровость сменилась разочарованием. 

— Проходите, мистер Холмс, — нестройным хором пробормотали они и вяло, хотя и достаточно синхронно, козырнули.

— Спасибо, Уотсон, — не оглядываясь, бросил Холмс.

Уотсон с тяжёлым вздохом убрал в карман пиджака карточку из письма Лестрейда, которая оказала столь магическое воздействие на настроение полисменов, и последовал за своим другом в огороженный полисменами переулок. Пройдя несколько шагов, доктор прищурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку уайтчепельских трущоб, и чуть замедлил шаг, — оказалось, как раз вовремя, чтобы не споткнуться о Холмса, присевшего на корточки и изучавшего что-то у себя под ногами. Уотсон вздохнул, обогнул его и пошёл дальше, благо ориентироваться по цепи выстроившихся вдоль стен констеблей было проще простого. 

Однако уже через несколько футов Уотсону вновь пришлось залезть в карман за карточкой. Он обернулся, но оказалось, что Холмс уже догнал его. Глаза Холмса светились знакомым Уотсону огнём.

— Успели сделать выводы? — не выдержал Уотсон.

— Успел заметить кое-что интересное, — ответил Холмс. 

— Мистер Холмс! Доктор Уотсон! Да пропустите же их наконец! — звучный голос Лестрейда легко перекрыл нестройный гул голосов. 

Полисмены расступились, и взору друзей предстал инспектор Лестрейд. За ним у покрытой грязно-багровыми разводами и пятнами стены лежало тело. Инспектор широко улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест, отступая в сторону и открывая место преступления для полного обзора. Брови Холмса взлетели вверх, Уотсон прикрыл рот ладонью. 

В кои то веки газетчики не приукрасили и не преувеличили, описывая состояние жертвы как "разорвана на куски". Части тела лежали в беспорядке, разбросанные по относительно небольшому участку земли, и Уотсон готов был поставить свою практику на то, что обе ноги и рука были отделены от тела без применения ножа, пилы или другого инструмента. С трудом отведя взгляд от раскроенного живота, Уотсон оглядел залитую кровью землю и убедился, что внутренних органов рядом с телом нет, хотя они были вырваны из утробы. Убийца не тронул лица жертвы, оно было лишь забрызгано кровью и являло жуткий контраст с кровавым месивом, в которое превратилось остальное тело.

Холмс решительно шагнул вперёд и нагнулся над телом. Лестрейд двинулся было в его сторону, но остановился, перехваченный за плечо уверенной рукой Уотсона. Инспектор обернулся, но Уотсон, не глядя на него, прижал палец к губам. Лестрейд понимающе кивнул и уставился на Холмса.

— Интересно, — бормотал детектив, вынимая что-то из останков жертвы пинцетом. — Очень интересно. 

Спустя несколько минут он переместился к стене, изучая рисунок брызг, затем обернулся к Уотсону и Лестрейду. 

— Что ж, Лестрейд, в любом случае, поимку Потрошителя вы себе приписать не сможете, даже когда я раскрою это дело. Из общих черт тут разве что личность жертвы, во всём остальном я не вижу ни следа схожести.

— Кстати о следах, — оживился Лестрейд. — Я тут обнаружил след…

— Гигантской собаки? — хмыкнул Холмс.

— Скорее уж гигантского крокодила, — расплылся в улыбке Лестрейд. — Но на деле это, конечно, не крокодил…

— Откуда бы вам так прекрасно разбираться в крокодильих следах? — Холмс уже повернулся спиной к инспектору и, махнув рукой доктору, поспешил в проулок, куда вела протоптанная в грязи дорожка. 

— Холмс, мы знакомы уже почти десять лет… — начал было Лестрейд.

Но детектив уже не слышал обращённых к нему слов, потому что его внимание было сосредоточено на стенах и грязи под ногами. 

— Так невозможно работать, все следы, которые здесь были, уже уничтожены, — бормотал он. 

Лестрейд с укоризной посмотрел им вслед, поджал губы и окинул суровым взглядом подпирающих стены полисменов.

— Чего уставились? За работу! Тело в морг! Улики по пакетам! Всё, что похоже на улики — тоже! Нам сюда ещё людей пускать. А ты, малый, как тебя?

— Хоббс, — просипел побледневший молоденький констебль. Он честно попытался исполнить команду старшего по званию и подойти поближе, но при этом старательно смотрел в противоположную от лежащего тела сторону. 

— Эх, Хоббс. Первый труп, что ли? 

— Да, сэр. То есть никак нет, сэр. То есть такой — первый, — юноша сглотнул и попробовал расправить плечи, но случайно бросил взгляд на останки, тут же ссутулился и закрыл рот ладонью. 

— Помню я свой первый труп. Утопленник, — Лестрейд приобнял констебля за плечо и развернул от тела. — Из Темзы выловили, в доках. Месяца два проплавал. Эта по сравнению с ним ещё красотка. Значит, так, Хоббс. Дуй в Ярд, найдёшь дока Брента, скажешь, что я прислал. Обрисуешь ему ситуацию, чтоб готовил инструменты и начал работать сразу же, как даму доставят в отделение. 

— Есть сэр, спасибо, сэр! — Хоббс вытянулся в струну, козырнул Лестрейду и сорвался с места, как заправский марафонец. 

Лестрейд только покачал головой и повернулся, наблюдая за мельтешащими констеблями; хлопнул в ладоши, потёр руки и отправился в тот же проулок, в котором минутой раньше скрылся Холмс. К немалому удивлению инспектора, ни детектива, ни его верного компаньона он там не обнаружил. "Испарились они, что ли?" — под нос себе произнёс Лестрейд, сдвинул шляпу на затылок и упёрся кулаками в бока, сурово глядя на присмиревших констеблей. Суровый взгляд срабатывал почти всегда, особенно когда за ним следовала широкая улыбка, перед которой не могли устоять ни свидетели, ни девицы-разносчицы в пабе, ни даже суперинтендант Рэйнбек. 

— Где эта заноза в заднице? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Лестрейд у расслабившихся констеблей. 

— Две занозы, сэр? — негромко спросил один из констеблей помоложе.

Все четверо стоявших в переулке переглянулись и тихо прыснули.

— Доктор Уотсон — уважаемый человек, — назидательно сказал Лестрейд и нахмурил брови. Смешки смолкли. — Так куда они делись?

— Ну, тот, что в плаще, ткнулся пару раз носом в тот угол, потом махнул тому, что в котелке, и они ушли в сторону Коммершл-роуд. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Лестрейд и на всякий случай подошёл поближе к "тому углу". 

В грязи он увидел полустёртый отпечаток следа. Лестрейд покачал головой, махнул констеблям и вернулся на место преступления — дожидаться окончания упаковывания улик, чтобы вместе с ними доехать до Ярда. В том, что док Брент будет с нетерпением его ожидать, он не сомневался. А ещё он почти не сомневался в том, что доку будет очень непросто объяснить причину смерти очередной уайтчепельской проститутки. 

***

Крупный мужчина, склонившись над тем, из чего при определённом уровне смекалки можно было бы собрать человеческое тело, хотя и явно неполное, насвистывал какой-то популярный мотивчик, поместил нечто отрезанное от тела в пробирку, посмотрел сквозь неё на свет, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и отставил в сторону. 

— Малкольм! — жизнерадостно провозгласил доктор Уотсон. 

— Джон, страшно рад тебя видеть! — с неожиданной для своих габаритов резвостью мужчина обернулся к доктору Уотсону и всплеснул обеими покрытыми кровью руками. 

— Как видишь, руки я тебе опять не подаю, — доктор Малькольм Брент подставил Уотсону локоть, который тот аккуратно пожал. — Ты один? А то я как раз с вашим делом вожусь. То есть телом, — Брент рассмеялся добродушным заразительным смехом, каким умеют смеяться только здоровые полные люди, и вновь обратился к телу. 

Уотсон приблизился к столу и заглянул Бренту через плечо. 

— Шерлок сейчас подойдёт, если тебя интересует он, — произнёс он и отступил чуть в сторону, чтобы увернуться от брызнувшей из-под ножа патологоанатома крови. 

— Правда? Ох. Неловко-то как, я вас ждал через часок, думал, доделать успею, отчётик дописать, в лучшем виде. Вымыться тоже не мешало б.

— Малкольм, да будет тебе. Уверяю, Холмс на тебя даже не взглянет, девушка ему гораздо интереснее. 

— Конечно, конечно, — засуетился доктор Брент, бросил скальпель в кювету и принялся сдирать с рук перчатки. — Девушки джентльменам всегда интереснее нас, трупорезов. Особенно мистеру Холмсу. Ох, Джон, читал я твой последний рассказ, прямо не верится, что с самим мистером Холмсом… 

— И что тут у нас? — ворвавшийся в прозекторскую Холмс, как и предрекал Уотсон, даже не посмотрел в сторону доктора Брента, его взгляд был прикован к телу на столе. 

— Мистер Холмс, может, хотите бренди? — спросил Брент и робко улыбнулся. 

Уотсон закатил глаза. 

— Доктор Брент, вы знаете, что я не пью во время расследования. Что вы можете сказать, помимо того, что повреждения телу нанесены животным либо кем-то, кто пытался выдать себя за животное? — Холмс наконец оторвал взгляд от останков на металлическом столе и посмотрел на патологоанатома. 

— Сигарету? — жалобно спросил Брент, протягивая Холмсу открытый портсигар. 

Холмс покачал головой. Брент сунул в рот сигарету, захлопнул портсигар, вынул сигарету и, жестикулируя ей, начал:  
— Я бы взял на себя смелость заключить, мистер Холмс, что раны нанесены крупной собакой, однако я ни разу не видел собак, способных так отгрызать ноги и руки…

— Доктор Брент, я знаю, что это определённо не собака, — нетерпеливо перебил его Холмс, — скажите мне что-нибудь по-настоящему новое и полезное. 

Доктор Брент словно уменьшился в размерах, смял сигарету в пальцах и бросил на Уотсона полный отчаяния взгляд. Однако прийти ему на помощь доктор Уотсон не успел, потому что дверь прозекторской распахнулась, и на пороге возник молодой человек. 

— Ага! — произнёс он и шагнул в комнату.

Учитывая, что двое докторов, детектив и покойная проститутка вкупе с инструментами и приборами уже занимали практически всё свободное пространство, прозекторская стала напоминать вагон метро. 

— Привет, я капитан Джек Харкнесс, "Торчвуд", и это дело мы забираем, — заявил молодой человек, обвёл взглядом собравшихся и протиснулся к столу. 

Доктор Брент округлил глаза, машинально сунул в рот незажжённую сигарету и попытался затянуться. Уотсон с интересом оглядел незваного гостя с головы до ног и покосился на Холмса. Холмс чуть наклонил голову и прищурился. Тем временем Харкнесс извлёк из кармана какой-то прибор, напоминающий барометр, и провёл им над телом. 

— Во-первых, никакой вы не капитан. По крайней мере, вы не служили ни в армии, ни на флоте, ни в британском, ни в американском. Во-вторых, вы не Харкнесс, хотя скорее всего Джек, — провозгласил Холмс.

— Но то, что я из "Торчвуда", вы отрицать не можете, — невозмутимо парировал молодой человек, не выказав ни малейшего удивления, и с широкой улыбкой ткнул в нос Холмсу какую-то бумажку. — И то, что дело переходит в юрисдикцию нашего института, тоже. Доктор… — он запнулся на мгновение, перевернул только что демонстрировавшийся Холмсу листок и продолжил, — Брент, не запакуете ли даму для путешествия? Ордер я вам оставлю. Кстати, отличный шейный платок. — Он подмигнул Малкольму Бренту. 

— Не женат, но поддерживаете несколько связей сразу, неплохой стрелок, ваши пристрастия… о, — осёкся Холмс. 

— Всё так, мистер Нас-не-представили-друг-другу, а насчёт пристрастий я могу провести вам частную демонстрацию. — Харкнесс протянул Холмсу ладонь и лихо подмигнул. 

На лице Холмса отразилось недоумение, но он быстро овладел собой, сменив его на привычное выражение собственного превосходства.

— Шерлок Холмс, — он пожал протянутую руку.

— Что-то знакомое. Вы тоже в Ярде работаете? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Харкнесс. — Вряд ли, я б запомнил такого симпатичного человека. 

Не обратив внимания на потерявшего дар речи Холмса, Харкнесс обернулся к Уотсону и его улыбка сделалась ещё шире. 

— То, что мы с вами до сих пор не знакомы, непростительно, — ладонь Уотсона он пожал обеими руками. 

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, — после короткой паузы нашёл в себе силы представиться тот. 

— Ещё и доктор, да у меня просто праздник сегодня, — просиял Харкнесс. 

— По какому праву вы собираетесь забрать моё дело? — наконец пришёл в себя Холмс. 

— Вы же сказали, что вы тут не работаете, — не переставая улыбаться Уотсону, ответил Харкнесс. 

— Я консультирующий детектив.

— А я — представитель Торчвуда.

— И что же это такое?

— Секретный институт. 

— Никогда о нём не слышал. 

— Может быть, потому, что он секретный? 

Харкнесс наконец выпустил ладонь Уотсона и вновь посмотрел на Холмса. Уотсон недоумённо покрутил свою ладонь перед глазами, опустил руку, покосился на Брента и вытащил у него изо рта сигарету, которую тот продолжал задумчиво жевать. 

— Непременно сходил бы с вами в паб пропустить по кружке, но увы, меня ждут дела. Надеюсь, увидимся, доктор Уотсон и мистер Холмс, — Харкнесс козырнул двумя пальцами и исчез, обдав оставшихся в комнате мужчин волной воздуха от развевающегося пальто-крылатки. 

— Доктор Брент, вы же не собираетесь готовить тело к отправке? — спросил Холмс у патологоанатома.

— Мистер Холмс, я до сих пор жалею, что не врезал этому хлыщу — подумать только, не знать самого Шерлока Холмса! — но против подписи вышестоящего начальства я бессилен, как новорождённый котёнок. — Брент развёл ручищами, наклонился и вытащил откуда-то холщовый мешок. — Я могу дать вам на неё посмотреть и взять все анализы, которые вам требуются, но не больше. Простите, мистер Холмс. 

— Ничего, Брент, я благодарен вам и за это, — Холмс вновь склонился над телом

Доктор Брент за его спиной робко улыбнулся, ткнул Уотсона локтем в бок и шёпотом спросил:

— Как думаешь, если я попрошу его написать мне пару слов на твоей книге, он согласится? 

Уотсон только вздохнул. 

***  
— Уотсон, вы же прекрасно знаете, что еда мне не нужна! Не когда я занимаюсь расследованием и особенно — не когда у меня пытается увести его из-под носа какой-то фальшивый военный из фальшивого института! — кипятился Холмс.

— Секретного института, — не глядя на друга, поправил Уотсон и раскрыл меню. — Вы можете идти, если вам так хочется, но я не намерен оставаться без обеда, особенно когда у меня нет гарантии не остаться без ужина. 

— Боже, Уотсон, иногда я начинаю думать, что на самом деле вы с Майкрофтом — близнецы. Одинаковая пагубная зависимость от еды и занудства. — Холмс побарабанил пальцами по столу, кивнул официанту и скороговоркой перечислил: — Кофе для меня, стейк и кларет для моего друга, и поторопитесь.  
Уотсон хлопнул меню о стол. 

— Холмс!

— Друг мой, скажите, что я не угадал с заказом.

— Угадали, но это ещё не повод лишать меня иллюзии выбора, — Уотсон взялся за лежавшую рядом с тарелкой газету. 

— Уотсон, когда мы занимаемся расследованием, вы всегда берёте стейк и кларет, за исключением тех случаев, если нам приходится обедать в пабах. Там бы я заказал вам мясной пирог. Так что я сэкономил вам время, которое вы можете потратить, подумав вот о чём: у нас есть следы, которыми нас хотят убедить в том, что нападение совершило некое дикое животное, но эти следы не принадлежат ни одному из имеющихся в природе. Из жертвы я извлёк частицы грязи явно не уайтчепельского происхождения. Чьи следы надо было бы оставить, чтобы напугать людей до полусмерти? 

— Быть может, динозавра? — Уотсон развернул газету к Холмсу. 

"Новый мир. Многолюдное собрание в Куинс-Холле. Бурные сцены в зале. Чрезвычайное происшествие. Что это было? Ночная демонстрация на Риджент-стрит", — гласил заголовок. 

— Уотсон, я вас умоляю. "Дейли Газетт" даже в цвете платья Её Величества ошибалась в то время, когда королева носила только чёрное. 

— По крайней мере, здесь описывается улетевший из зала птеродактиль, а вы говорили о неком животном, не известном современной зоологии в вашем лице. Факты подозрительным образом совпадают, а вы учили меня обращать на такие совпадения самое пристальное внимание. 

— Даже если допустить, что где-то над Мальборо-Хаусом сейчас пролетает ископаемая протоптица, насколько хватает моих познаний в современной и несовременной зоологии — вторую, впрочем, я считаю скорее псевдонаукой, — нанести такие травмы жертве она бы не смогла. Это были челюсти, Уотсон, которые должны были смыкаться с огромной силой. Это не сила живого существва, друг мой, но сила механизма, а механизмы создаются людьми. Но я соглашусь с вами, Уотсон, что нам стоит побеседовать с тем, кто попытался продемонстрировать научному сообществу подобную модель.

— Тогда наш путь лежит к профессору Джорджу Челленджеру.

— Никогда о нём не слышал. 

— Я же, напротив, слышал о нём предостаточно. 

— Неужели? Уотсон, вы не перестаёте меня удивлять.

— Что вы, Холмс. Для этого достаточно просто читать в газете хотя бы что-то, помимо раздела о происшествиях. 

***

Кэб остановился возле внушительного вида дома с большим порталом и занавешенными окнами. Профессор, несмотря на скандальную репутацию, а может быть, и благодаря ей, не жаловался на отсутствие доходов. Холмс оглядел табличку, гласившую, что вход репортёрам, нищим и любым посетителям воспрещён, и покосился на Уотсона. Уотсон пожал плечами. В этот момент массивная входная дверь распахнулась, словно ничего не весила, из неё на улицу чуть ли не кубарем вылетел человек. Дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным стуком.

— Судя по траектории, я бы сказал, что ему дали пинка, — вполголоса заключил Холмс. 

Дверь открылась снова, и на мостовую спланировала модная шляпа. Человек подобрал её, отряхнул, водрузил на голову и только после этого обернулся к Холмсу и Уотсону.

— О, джентльмены. Рад снова вас видеть. — Джек Харкнесс приветственным жестом прикоснулся к полям шляпы. 

— Вижу, профессор Челленджер оказал вам любезный приём, — отозвался Уотсон.

— И ваше военное прошлое никак не позволило вам дать отпор почтенному деятелю науки, — добавил Холмс.

— Я думал, что бить пожилых людей — против кодекса настоящего джентльмена, — невозмутимо ответил Харкнесс. — Но если вы всё-таки задумаете свести личное знакомство с профессором Челленджером, и инстинкт самосохранения посоветует вам наплевать на кодекс чести, заходите слева. Хук правой у него отменный. 

— Надо понимать, ваш визит был бесполезным, — бросил Холмс.

— Наоборот, я узнал почти всё, что мне было нужно. — На лицо Харкнесса вернулась лучезарная улыбка. Он оглядел себя со всех сторон и принялся отряхивать пальто.

— Хорошее у вас пальто, мистер Харкнесс, — произнёс Уотсон. 

Харкнесс медленно поднял на него взгляд. 

— Мне не стоило выражать мою симпатию вашей верхней одежде столь явно? — недоумённо уточнил Уотсон.

— Напротив, доктор Уотсон, — протянул капитан, но вдруг встряхнулся, словно вышедший из воды спаниель. — Мне пора, джентльмены. Приятно было повидаться, всего наилучшего. Передавайте мой горячий привет профессору, в других обстоятельствах мы бы наверняка с ним отлично поладили.  
Холмс и Уотсон посмотрели вслед стремительно удаляющейся фигуре. 

— В других обстоятельствах? — задумчиво произнёс Уотсон.

Холмс вздрогнул.

— Друг мой, лучше не спрашивайте. 

Уотсона вновь оглядел огромный дом. Если судить о профессоре Челленджере по публикациям в газетах и более респектабельных, нежели "Дейли Газетт", самым мягким и вежливым определением этого учёного мужа было "дебошир от науки". Помножив в уме репутацию Челленджера на вспыльчивость Холмса и прибавив к этому познания Холмса в боксе и любовь к применению этих познаний, Уотсон получил сумму, совершенно его не вдохновившую. Но, поскольку Холмс явно горел желанием не то уличить профессора в создании механизмов-убийц, не то подтвердить какую-то другую теорию, которой он не соизволил поделиться, Уотсон был уверен, что визит к Челленджеру неотвратим, как бой колоколов Биг-Бена и подгорелые утренние тосты от миссис Хадсон. 

— Скажите, друг мой, раз уж вы столь осведомлены в пристрастиях профессора Челленджера, кем нам стоит представиться, чтобы не повторить судьбу нашего нового знакомого?

— Холмс, вы просите у меня совета? 

— Можно подумать, я когда-то пренебрегал вашими знаниями в тех сферах, с которыми вы знакомы лучше меня. Политика, строение Солнечной системы — мне продолжать? 

— Я думаю, что уловил основную мысль. Я для вас — запасной чердак, на котором хранятся все те знания, для которых вам жалко места на собственном чердаке. 

— Прекрасная метафора. Приберегите её для рассказа об этом деле, вы наверняка уже придумали какой-нибудь броский заголовок? У вас было такое задумчивое лицо.

— На самом деле я пытался вспомнить адрес ближайшей аптеки, в которой можно будет купить кровеостанавливающее. Мне кажется, оно может нам понадобиться. Что же до вашего вопроса, то, думаю, вы можете попробовать сыграть учёного-химика, заинтересованного… Я не знаю, что может заинтересовать учёного-химика в костях динозавров, честное слово, Холмс! 

— Химик? Отлично. Идёмте, Уотсон. 

Холмс на мгновение застыл, посмотрел на свой сюртук, затем огляделся по сторонам и решительным шагом направился к дому, фасад которого сиял белизной. Он мазнул рукавом по стене, затем вытащил из внутреннего кармана записную книжку и карандаш, начеркал несколько строк, выдернул листы и сунул их в карман сюртука так, чтобы виднелись уголки. Запустил пальцы в шевелюру и чуть взлохматил её, после чего оглянулся на Уотсона. Тот окинул друга критическим взглядом. Карикатурные образы Холмсу всегда удавались прекрасно, и сейчас он являл собой классический образчик чудаковатого деятеля науки. 

— До Бедлама не дотягиваете буквально парочку приступов буйства, Холмс. 

— Эшвуд, — поправил Холмс, пришепётывая и кривовато улыбаясь. — Эдвин Эшвуд, преподаватель органической химии Гертон-колледжа. 

— Мне остаться здесь? Боюсь, могу испортить вам представление.

— Сыграете преданного фаната, увязавшегося за мной. 

— Не староват ли я для студента Гертона? 

— Будете моим помощником. Пойдёмте.

Чёртики, прыгавшие в этот момент в глазах Холмса, размером могли посоперничать со статуями Будд, виденных Уотсоном в Бамианской долине в Афганистане. Поэтому Уотсон покорно последовал за другом, который, несмотря на приволакиваемую для полноты образа ногу, передвигался с удивительной быстротой. Холмс поразмыслил мгновение, дёргать ли ему за шнур электрического звонка, но всё же выбрал дверной молоток. Дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы вместить в пространство между собой и косяком сухонького человека неопределённого возраста в чёрной матросской куртке. Тот оглядел Холмса с головы до ног, потом проделал то же самое в отношении Уотсона, и поинтересовался:

— Вас ожидают?

Холмс оглянулся на Уотсона, тот пожал плечами. 

— Я профессор Эшвуд, Эдвин Эшвуд, я хотел засвидетельствовать моё почтение…

— Профессор Челленджер не принимает без предварительной договорённости. Прошу простить меня, джентльмены. 

Дворецкий попытался закрыть дверь, однако нога Холмса воспрепятствовала этому. Брови мужчины взлетели вверх, но Холмс улыбался с дружелюбием, граничившим со слабоумием. 

— Поймите, встреча с профессором для меня значила бы чрезвычайно много, его последнее выступление произвело на меня неизгладимое впечатление, я хотел бы обсудить с ним вопросы химического плана. 

— Профессор Челленджер не принимает без предварительной договорённости, — терпеливо и почти сочувственно повторил дворецкий. 

Но вслед за ботинком в дверной проём уже протиснулся почти весь Холмс, продолжавший невнятно бормотать о важности профессора Челленджера в его жизни. Дворецкому ничего не оставалось, кроме как отступить.

— Подождите здесь, джентльмены, я доложу профессору. Однако если он откажется вас принять, я буду вынужден попросить вас удалиться. 

Холмс сбивчиво заверил его, что будет обязан ему до конца своих дней. Дворецкий удалился раньше, чем услышал, что, возможно, в знак благодарности ему даже посвятят какую-нибудь монографию. 

Звуки громкого низкого голоса, разнёсшиеся под высоким потолком холла, Холмс и Уотсон услышали гораздо раньше, чем в холле появился сам профессор Джордж Челленджер собственной персоной. Он был ниже Холмса, однако из его объёмистого тела можно было выкроить десяток Холмсов, и, возможно, осталось бы на пару Уотсонов. Окладистая чёрная борода придавала его широкому лицу суровое и даже дикое выражение. Детектив, а вернее, преподаватель Гертон-колледжа Эдвин Эшвуд, подскочил к нему и схватил его ладонь обеими руками. Ни слова из речи Холмса Уотсон не разобрал, и, видимо, не он один. 

— Да говорите вы внятно, наконец! — рыкнул Челленджер. 

— Обсудить ваше вчерашнее выступление! — почти взвизгнул Холмс. — И прекрасное создание, выпущенное вами. 

— Выпущенное? Да вы же не были на лекции!

— Не имел чести, но явился засвидетельствовать моё почтение, прошу прощения за вторжение, я вижу, что отвлёк вас от написания — о, быть может, вы пишете о каком-либо другом существе, подобном вчерашнему? О, я бы всё отдал, чтобы посмотреть на кого-нибудь подобного своими глазами. Быть может, у вас остались чучела? Модели?

— О каких моделях вы говорите? Ах, вы, верно, начитались газетёнок? А этот вот франт — наверняка репортёришка, который просто взял вас с собой в качестве удобного пропуска? Так ведь? — с этими словами Челленджер легко отодвинул Холмса в сторону, словно тот был невесомым, и направился к Уотсону. 

Уотсон невольно отступил к двери. Человеком робкого десятка он себя никогда не считал, но нарываться на драку он тоже не собирался. 

— Вон из моего дома, пока я не вышвырнул вас, как предыдущего хлыща! — заорал Челленджер. — У меня найдётся лишних шесть фунтов на штрафы, чтобы проделать это с вами обоими! 

Холмс каким-то образом очутился рядом с Уотсоном, всё ещё не выходя из образа чудаковатого преподавателя.

— Помилуйте, профессор Челленджер, мы никоим образом…

— Вон! 

Если до этого Уотсону казалось, что громче голос Челленджера стать уже не может, то сейчас он готов был поверить в правдивость легенды об Иерихонской трубе. К тому же профессор недвусмысленно начал поддёргивать рукава домашней куртки, так что Уотсон просто схватил Холмса за локоть и попятился в сторону выхода. Дворецкий уже распахнул дверь, и Уотсон, таща за собой как на буксире детектива, медленно и с достоинством вышел на улицу спиной вперёд. Дверь захлопнулась со стуком, в котором Уотсону почудилось ехидство, хотя до того момента доктор не полагал, что двери на такое способны. 

Холмс сиял. Он уже пригладил волосы и смахнул белый след с обшлага рукава, об Эдвине Эшвуде напоминали разве что несколько уголков бумаги, торчавших из его кармана. 

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, нам необходимо побывать в доме Челленджера ещё раз.

— Холмс, о чём вы? Этот человек едва не затеял с вами драку, а вы собираетесь бросаться на этого быка снова, да ещё и с красной тряпкой? 

— Уотсон, он занимается механикой! У него на халате были пятна масла, а под ногтями — характерные следы.

— Может, он автолюбитель.

— Дверь нам открыл шофёр, автолюбитель не стал бы нанимать шофёра, да ещё держать его в доме на должности дворецкого. Я чувствую, что мы на верном пути. Мы попадём в дом Челленджера.

— Путём, который не одобрил бы наш общий знакомый инспектор Лестрейд?

— Лестрейд ещё скажет нам спасибо за очередное раскрытое дело, которым он будет хвастать перед журналистами, — отмахнулся Холмс. — Идёмте, друг мой, нам надо подготовиться.

— То есть моего согласия вы даже не спрашиваете?

— А разве вы планировали отказаться?

— Нет, просто мне нравится иногда чувствовать хотя бы иллюзию управления собственной жизнью.

Холмс не глядя похлопал Уотсона по плечу и поднял руку, подзывая кэб. 

***

— Признайтесь, Холмс, — сказал Уотсон, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс увлечённо перебирает отмычки, — вам ведь просто хотелось попробовать свои силы по ту сторону закона?

— Я всегда думал, что из меня вышел бы замечательный преступник, — отозвался Холмс, не прерывая своего занятия. — Из Майкрофта вышел бы преступник ещё более замечательный, но, к счастью для мирных граждан и всего состава Скотленд-Ярда, он слишком ленив, чтобы заниматься обустройством преступной сети. Впрочем, я думаю, что, организовывая правительство, он недалеко от этого ушёл. 

Наконец Холмса удовлетворило состояние отмычек, и он пристально посмотрел на Уотсона. Тот щёлкал ножницами, вырезая что-то из чёрной шёлковой ленты. Почувствовав взгляд детектива, он молча взял за конец одну из лент и поднял её в воздух. Оказалось, что Уотсон успел выкроить из неё шёлковую маску. Холмс захохотал.

— Да у вас, я вижу, врождённая склонность к таким вещам. Полагаю, подходящую случаю обувь вы уже тоже подобрали?

— Теннисные туфли. И Холмс, ради всего святого, не думаете же вы в самом деле, что Челленджер — последователь Потрошителя?

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Не тот психологический тип. Но я знаю, что именно в доме профессора нас ждёт очередная зацепка в этом в высшей степени странном деле. 

Как оказалось, Холмс успел достаточно хорошо ознакомиться с планом дома Челленджера, хотя Уотсон не представлял себе, откуда он смог его раздобыть. Холмс лишь туманно намекнул, что ему пришлось отдать некий долг чести, и Уотсон предпочёл не уточнять, в чём именно заключался этот долг и кому именно детектив задолжал. Некоторые знакомства Холмса поражали его до сих пор, хотя примерно половины их Уотсон бы себе не пожелал.

Они проникли в тёмный переулок, в который выходила задняя дверь дома профессора. "Собак Челленджер не держит, иначе бы наверняка спускал их на посетителей, да и будки на заднем дворе я не приметил, а основные богатства профессора не так-то просто сбыть обычному воришке. Так что Челленджеру грабежи не грозят и потому он их не остерегается. Это-то нам и на руку", — поведал Холмс, пока они собирались. Замок негромко щёлкнул и открылся, Холмс зажёг потайной фонарь. Они прошли по коридору, Холмс уверенно свернул направо, толкнул дверь, за которой скрывалась кухня, и они оказались перед лестницей, ведшей наверх. Спальни находились в левом крыле дома, правое было отдано под лаборатории. 

Холмс взялся за латунную ручку и осторожно нажал. Дверь легко подалась, и они скользнули внутрь. Вдруг Холмс схватил Уотсона за плечо. В глубине лаборатории виднелось несколько разноцветных огоньков, словно танцевавших в воздухе. Под ними неподвижно светилось пятно неяркого света, в котором Уотсон признал потайной фонарь. Уотсон тут же выключил свой. Однако пятно впереди стало ярче — владелец фонаря обернулся в их сторону. Разноцветные огоньки прекратили свой танец. 

— Частенько мы стали с вами видеться, джентльмены, — прозвучал уже ставший знакомым голос. — Я, конечно, не против, да и атмосфера тут самая что ни на есть интимная…

Договорить Джеку Харкнессу не удалось. В коридоре послышался шум, сквозь приоткрытую дверь хлынул поток яркого электрического света. Холмс отскочил в сторону, но Харкнесс сделал знак и бросился в противоположном направлении — к центру лаборатории. Холмс и Уотсон переглянулись и последовали за ним.

— Проклятое ворьё! Только попадитесь мне! — летел им вслед бас Челленджера. 

Харкнесс пронёсся мимо стоявшего в середине комнаты стола с разложенными на нём, как показалось Уотсону в полутьме, костями, обогнул какой-то внушительного размера прибор и нырнул в маленький проём, за которым оказался очередной узкий коридор. Пробегая по нему, Уотсон невольно задумался о том, как передвигается здесь хозяин дома, чьи плечи должны были бы застрять между стенами. 

Беглецы оказались в саду, но до калитки было довольно далеко, и потому Харкнесс, недолго думая, подпрыгнул, подтянулся на руках и стремительно перемахнул через стену. Уотсон решил, что, пожалуй, о военном прошлом он не соврал — подготовка у него была явно не гражданская. Холмса Уотсон подсадил, и тот уже со стены протянул ему руку. Как раз в этот момент погоня их всё-таки настигла, и Уотсон почувствовал, как на его правой лодыжке мёртвой хваткой сомкнулись чьи-то пальцы. Он отчаянно лягнул нападающего, теннисная туфля соскочила с его ступни, и он спрыгнул на мостовую по ту сторону забора, оказавшись в объятиях капитана Харкнесса. 

— Решил помочь, — шёпотом пояснил капитан ему на ухо, отпустил его талию и устремился в один из переулков. 

Холмс тут же бросился за ним. Уотсон, поминая недобрыми словами момент, когда согласился на эту авантюру, припустил за другом. 

Пару минут спустя Уотсон проклял момент, когда упомянул при Холмсе профессора Челленджера. Ещё через минуту — момент, когда взялся за газету со статьёй об улетевшем птеродактиле. Когда проклятия дошли до Майкла Стэмфорда, в недобрый час подвернувшегося с предложением познакомить его с одним ненормальным детективом, Холмс вдруг остановился. Уотсон последовал его примеру и, тяжело дыша, уперся руками в колени. Джек Харкнесс не производил впечатления человека, пробежавшего, по ощущениям Уотсона, четверть Лондона, причём выбирая самые изогнутые переулки. Холмс тоже не выглядел уставшим, что навело доктора на неприятную мысль о собственной физической форме. 

— Неплохо знаете Лондон, — наконец проронил Холмс. 

— Благодарю, — Харкнесс отвесил шутливый поклон. — Знаете, джентльмены, если я вызываю у вас такой интерес, можно было просто пригласить меня куда-нибудь. Я бы не стал оказываться. 

Уотсон посмотрел на капитана исподлобья, но улыбка последнего могла посоперничать с улыбкой Лестрейда, когда Холмс в очередной раз пытался донести до него своё мнение об уровне интеллектуального развития среднестатистического работника полиции. 

— Вы занимаетесь тем же делом, что и мы, — констатировал Холмс.

— Не совсем, — рассеянно заметил Харкнесс, смотревший в этот момент на странный прибор, обнаружившийся у него на запястье под рукавом франтоватого пальто. 

— Вы отобрали это дело у Скотленд-Ярда, но вы не заберёте его у Шерлока Холмса, — твёрдо сказал детектив.

— Хорошо, — Харкнесс оторвался от своего прибора, вновь поднял глаза на Холмса, перевёл взгляд на Уотсона и вновь улыбнулся. — Я вижу, вы из настырных. Так вот, мистер Холмс, я ищу предмет, который профессор Челленджер привёз сюда из Южной Америки. Я не знаю, что это, но я могу его отследить. И я гарантирую вам, что как только этот предмет попадёт в мои руки, то есть в руки моего института, все ваши загадочные убийства прекратятся. 

— Дайте угадаю. Этот предмет — механическая модель животного, возможно, доисторического ящера? 

Харкнесс посмотрел на Холмса почти снисходительно. Уотсон подумал, что сейчас капитан подозрительно напоминает самого детектива в моменты, когда тот объяснял ход своих мыслей непосвящённым слушателям. Холмс, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, подумал о том же самом. 

— Я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с вами, но мне пора. Время, знаете ли, имеет особенность утекать очень быстро. 

— Если мы занимаемся одним и тем же делом, возможно, нам стоит объединить усилия? — подал голос Уотсон.

Холмс и Харкнесс оглянулись на него так, словно видели его впервые. Харкнесс зачем-то ощупал карманы и затем произнёс:

— А мне нравится идея. Давненько не работал в команде, да ещё и в мужской компании. 

В Холмсе явно боролись любопытство и что-то, что Уотсон, знай он Холмса чуть похуже, мог бы принять за опасение или осторожность. Но у этих эмоций, конечно, не было никаких шансов, и Холмс, изобразив улыбку, которая могла бы испугать оказавшееся неподалёку дитя, кивнул. С подачей руки Харкнессу он почему-то замешкался, поэтому за него это сделал Уотсон. 

— Кстати, Уотсон, вы в порядке? — спросил Холмс.

— Мне едва не растянули связки на ноге, я потерял туфлю, пробежал наполовину босиком больше полумили и чуть не задохнулся, а сейчас мне явно предстоит дальнейшая пробежка в неизвестном направлении с неизвестной целью в компании моего друга и капитана, который на самом деле не капитан. Конечно же, я в полном, абсолютном и стопроцентном порядке, особенно если не считать всего вышеперечисленного. 

— О, — коротко сказал Холмс и полез в сумку, которую всё это время нёс переброшенной через плечо. 

Из сумки он извлёк пару ботинок. Уотсон вспомнил, что в них они собирались переобуться после визита к Челленджеру, чтобы выглядеть респектабельными джентльменами, возвращающимися с прогулки по Хэмпстедским прудам. Конечно, в три часа ночи это могло бы показаться несколько странным, но нести с собой запасной комплект визиток и изображать посетителей оперы Холмс отчего-то наотрез отказался.

— Надеюсь, ногу вы не повредили. 

— Она настолько замёрзла после того, как я наступил в третью по счёту лужу, что я не могу сказать наверняка. 

— Может, вам стоит отправиться домой? — в голосе Холмса зазвучали нотки заботы. В другое время Уотсон бы непременно обратил на них больше внимания. 

— И дать вам в одиночку насладиться самым интересным? Ну уж нет, Холмс, не надейтесь. И давайте сюда мои ботинки! 

Уотсон решительно переобулся, мимоходом пожалев, что эту пару обуви наверняка придётся выкинуть после того, как он затолкает в неё мокрый и грязный носок. Уцелевшую теннисную туфлю он после секундного раздумья бросил в канаву. 

— Надеюсь, ваших инициалов на ней не было, — прокомментировал Холмс. 

Он и подоспевший Харкнесс помогли доктору подняться на ноги. В руках капитана вновь оказался какой-то прибор, светившийся несколькими цветами. Холмс и Уотсон узнали в них танцующие огоньки из лаборатории Челленджера.

— Только никаких вопросов, — упреждающе поднял палец вверх Харкнесс. 

— Вам не кажется, что если мы действуем сообща, то вы должны хотя бы пояснить нам, что именно мы делаем? — спросил Уотсон прежде, чем Холмс успел вставить слово.

— Вы мне не доверяете, — заключил капитан.

На этот раз опередить детектива Уотсону не удалось.

— Как мы можем доверять человеку, который представляется военным, но не соответствует ни одному из действующих ныне родов войск, прикрывается условно существующим институтом, вламывается в дома достопочтенных граждан и оперирует приборами, назначение которых неизвестно даже мне?

— Насколько я помню, в дом достопочтенного гражданина мы с вами вломились совместно, однако это не даёт мне повода не доверять вам. 

— Что говорит только о вашей неосторожности.

— Или о моей проницательности. Мистер Холмс, если я вам скажу, что профессор Челленджер привёз из Южной Америки нечто, открывшее временной разлом, через который в современный вам Лондон начали проваливаться доисторические монстры, вы мне поверите?

Холмс окинул Харкнесса пристальным взглядом. 

— Я поверю, — неожиданно сказал Уотсон. 

— В вас слишком много того, что я пытаюсь объяснить себе логически с момента нашей первой встречи, но все мои умозаключения обрываются. Я могу допустить невозможное, если оно является единственным объяснением происходящего, — наконец произнёс Холмс. 

— Вы думали обо мне с момента нашей первой встречи? Боже, как я польщён, — просиял Харкнесс. — А теперь пойдёмте, у меня появились данные о местоположении нашей цели. 

Уотсону и самому было не слишком понятно, почему он верил Харкнессу, который вызывал такую насторожённость у Холмса. Было в этом Харкнессе, как и во всём произошедшем за последние сутки, что-то не вписывавшееся в рамки обыденного, пусть и сильно расширившиеся за время знакомства Уотсона с Холмсом. Уотсон уже сталкивался с подобным ощущением под Кабулом, когда в соседнем отряде снайперов появился молодой парень, стрелявший почти без промаха в кромешной темноте. Его прозвали Диким котом, но объяснения его сверхъестественной способности ни у кого не было. Когда Уотсон осторожно интересовался у боевых товарищей, как они относятся к Дикому коту, все как один отвечали, что он отличный парень, но… — и дальше все опять-таки как один пожимали плечами, щёлкали пальцами в воздухе, но фразу завершить не могли. Однако любой готов был встать рядом с Диким котом, не то в надежде получить толику его удачи, не то по какой-то другой, столь же необъяснимой, причине. 

Харкнесс вел их, ориентируясь по своему прибору, пока Холмс не предложил ему взять кэб. За что Уотсон всегда уважал лондонских кэбменов, так это за молчаливость, умение не задавать лишних вопросов и вообще никак не демонстрировать собственную вовлечённость в происходящее, а иногда, судя по траектории движения, и вовсе успешно симулировать своё полнейшее отсутствие. При виде компании из троих мужчин, как минимум один из которых был заметно вымазан уличной грязью — Уотсон не строил иллюзий по поводу своего облика, — а другой постоянно заглядывал под полу своего пальто, выражение лица кэбмена не изменилось ни на йоту. Они забрались в потрёпанный кэб, Харкнесс, усевшись поудобнее, подсчитал что-то, наклонился к Холмсу, и спустя несколько мгновений два голоса в унисон заявили: 

— Буши-парк!

Уотсон вытащил револьвер, который на всякий случай взял с собой, и проверил заряд. Что бы ни ждало их в Буши-парке, оружие, готовое выстрелить, явно не будет лишним. Дорога до парка была не слишком близкой, но ни Холмс, ни Харкнесс не проронили ни слова. Но если молчаливость Холмса доктора не удивляла, то Харкнесс до этого момента производил впечатление человека словоохотливого. Поэтому Уотсону пришлось развлекаться попыткой понять, насколько громко хлюпает в его правом почти новом ботинке вода с родных лондонских улиц. 

Дар речи вернулся к обоим, когда они отпустили кэбмена. 

— Может быть опасно, — сказал Харкнесс.

— Не сомневался ни секунды, — ответил Холмс. 

— На то и расчёт, — добавил Уотсон. Капитан и детектив посмотрели на него одинаково удивлённо. 

Они углубились в залитый лунным светом парк и вышли на широкую просеку. Прибор в руках Харкнесса сверкал огоньками всё ярче, как вдруг вдалеке послышался хруст веток. Звук приближался. Харкнесс достал револьвер, Уотсон последовал его примеру. Когда кусты расступились, выпуская из себя того, кто производил эти звуки, Уотсон невольно сделал шаг назад и вжался спиной в дерево. Уродливое существо, почти с человека ростом, больше всего напоминавшее вставшего на задние лапы крокодила или увеличившуюся в размерах ящерицу, приближалось к ним. У него были огромные челюсти и непропорционально маленькие передние лапки, задние же, напротив, были отлично развиты и снабжены кривыми когтями. Чудовище оказалось ближе к Уотсону, и капитан Харкнесс выстрелил в него, отвлекая, одновременно скомандовав: 

— На дерево! 

Уотсон бросился к одному из двух раскидистых дубов, росших посреди широкой просеки, по пути схватил за рукав Холмса и увлек его за собой. Уже второй раз за вечер Уотсон почти привычным движением подсадил Холмса, тот ухватился за ветки, добрался до развилки и оттуда протянул руку доктору. 

— Капитан! — рявкнул Уотсон. — Сюда!

Харкнесс был занят тем, что изображал зайца, петляя, и даже ухитрялся отстреливаться, хотя меткость у него была соответствующая — вряд ли хоть одна пуля царапнула чудовище. Наконец, заложив крутой вираж, который сделал бы честь самому матёрому косому, Харкнесс сменил направление и побежал к дубу, на котором укрылись Уотсон и Холмс. Ящер, не сумев свернуть с той же стремительностью, поотстал, но когда до спасительного дерева оставалась пара-тройка футов, он нагнал капитана. 

— Опасно! — крикнул Уотсон в надежде, что военная подготовка позволит Харкнессу воспринять указание правильно и заставит прибавить ходу, а не оглянуться, теряя драгоценные доли секунд. 

Он рассчитал правильно, Харкнесс прыгнул, цепляясь за низко растущие на могучем стволе ветви. Уотсон обернулся к Холмсу, вручил ему свой револьвер и сказал:

— Держите меня за подтяжки. 

Уотсон свесился с развилки, спустился, опираясь руками на ветки, и схватил Харкнесса за руку. Однако у ящера была своя точка зрения на местоположение Харкнесса, он сделал победный рывок и клацнул зубами. Вместо Харкнесса ему пришлось удовольствоваться менее питательной тканью пальто, но Холмс и Уотсон всё равно едва не потеряли равновесие — к весу и без того не субтильного капитана прибавилось добрых три сотни фунтов. Харкнесс соскользнул на пару ветвей вниз, но гравитация вдруг решила подыграть людям — и ящер тяжело хлопнулся на землю. Из пасти у него торчал кусок серой ткани. Харкнесс оглянулся, издал жалобный стон, но быстро полез наверх. 

— Кажется, если бы на месте этой тряпки были мы с вами, мистер Харкнесс переживал бы меньше, — заметил Холмс. 

— Как мало в этом парке деревьев, — раздалось у них над головами, и Уотсон с Харкнессом как по команде прицелились в гущу листьев. 

— Осторожнее, джентльмены! 

Листва зашевелилась и из неё показалась голова инспектора Лестрейда. 

— Лестрейд? — хором спросили все трое, хотя интонации разнились от удивлённой — Уотсона и приветливо-радостной — Харкнесса до саркастически-недоверчивой — Холмса. 

— К вашим услугам, — Лестрейд изобразил жест, которым в других обстоятельствах он бы приветственно приподнял шляпу, вот только шляпы на нём не было. — А теперь посидите полминуты спокойно, чтобы я разобрался с нашим другом.

Лестрейд вновь скрылся в листве, а Харкнесс сгрёб в охапку Холмса, пытавшегося что-то прошипеть, и совершенно бесцеремонно закрыл ему рот ладонью. Уотсон бесшумно изобразил возмущение, Харкнесс так же бесшумно выразил искреннее раскаяние, высвободившийся из объятий Харкнесса Холмс выдал яростную тираду на языке жестов. 

Грянул выстрел, ящер замер на мгновение, покачнулся и тяжело рухнул в траву. Сверху послышалось шуршание, и на развилку спустился Лестрейд. 

— Спит, как младенец, — сказал он Харкнессу. 

Холмс взглянул на обоих и быстро пополз вниз по стволу. Харкнесс, дождавшись, пока он достигнет земли, лихо съехал вниз вслед за ним. Холмс уже сидел на корточках возле динозавра и осматривал загнутые вовнутрь пасти зубы. Выражение восторга на его лице мешалось с недоверием. Уотсон спустился с дерева последним, поэтому ему представилась возможность как следует разглядеть костюм Лестрейда. Тот выглядел так, будто сошёл с иллюстрации к статье в «National Geographic», повествующей о покорителях дикой африканской природы. Не хватало только пробкового шлема, но внушительный карабин за спиной с лихвой восполнял его отсутствие. 

— Лестрейд, — вполголоса спросил Уотсон, — что вы здесь делали?

— Отличный вопрос, Уотсон, — Холмс хлопнул себя по коленям и распрямился. — Наш друг инспектор, как оказалось, охотится на «большую пятёрку». 

— Мистер Холмс, мы с вами знакомы почти десять лет, а вы этого не знали? — Лестрейд казался изумлённым. 

— Скажите лучше, откуда вы знали, с чем мы имеем дело. 

— Я ведь сразу вам собирался сказать, что это за тварь, — укоризненно ответил Лестрейд. — Ещё утром, на месте преступления. 

— Лестрейд, вслушайтесь в вопрос. Не «когда вы собирались блеснуть своими знаниями», а «где вы их получили»?

— Скажем так, Холмс, — Лестрейд поправил ремень карабина на плече, — не у одного вас в друзьях есть доктор. Не спрашивайте, — повысил голос он. — Ну или спрашивайте у него. — Он кивнул на Харкнесса. 

Капитан был занят тем, что в очередной раз проверял показания своего прибора. Его лицо помрачнело, и он быстро пошёл прочь от тела ящера. Остальные последовали за ним. 

— Почему вы не дали знать, что прячетесь на том же дереве? — на ходу спросил Уотсон у Лестрейда.

— Вы так красиво бежали, не хотелось вас отвлекать, — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — А если честно, я мог всадить снотворное в ящера в любой момент, но мне не хотелось рисковать и вогнать такую дозу вам или Холмсу.

— За капитана Харкнесса вы, выходит, не беспокоитесь?

— Бессмысленное дело, — махнул рукой Лестрейд и прибавил шаг. 

Они прошли аллею могучих дубов, с трудом миновали какие-то кусты и едва не увязли в зарослях ежевики. Вернее, Харкнесс пронёсся через них, почти не заметив, Лестрейд в своём охотничьем одеянии спокойно преодолел полосу колючих растений, но для костюмов Холмса и Уотсона цепкие лозы оказались серьёзным препятствием. Когда им всё же удалось выпутаться из негостеприимной ежевики, Лестрейд вдруг остановился и прислушался. Харкнесс оглянулся на него, и тут все услышали резкий крик. На лице Лестрейда появилась улыбка, как при встрече со старым знакомым. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на луну, ещё раз прислушался и уверенно зашагал вперёд. Через несколько ярдов он поднял руку и не оборачиваясь поманил спутников к себе. 

Они встали в тени деревьев, окаймлявших большой пруд. Резкий крик повторился, и на этот раз головы подняли все четверо. Над водяной гладью летало странное существо размером чуть больше орла, но похожее похожее на помесь летучей мыши и щуки, с огромными кожистыми крыльями и длинной несуразной головой, украшенной костяным гребнем. Существо разинуло ощетинившуюся мелкими зубами пасть и камнем упало на воду. Через долю секунды оно вновь взмыло вверх, в пасти-клюве трепыхалась пойманная рыба. 

— Птерозавр, — прошептал Уотсон. 

Лестрейд вскинул вверх руку со сжатым кулаком, призывая к молчанию. Летающий ящер опустился на берег, запрокинул голову и проглотил свою добычу. Лестрейд поднял к плечу карабин, прицеливаясь, но Харкнесс придержал его за локоть. Лестрейд недовольно сбросил его руку, но палец с курка убрал. Харкнесс сделал шаг в сторону, под его ногой хрустнула сухая ветка. Птерозавр вздрогнул и расправляя крылья побежал по берегу, издал очередной пронзительный вопль и, тяжело подпрыгнув, поднялся в воздух и спикировал в сторону своих преследователей. 

Лестрейд приготовился стрелять, но тут Уотсон сделал нечто неожиданное даже для себя самого. Он выступил из укрывавшей его тени и замахал руками. Огромная недоптица взмахнула крыльями, меняя направление движения, с криком поднялась выше и спустя несколько мгновений скрылась за окаймлявшими пруд деревьями.

— Напомните мне никогда не брать вас с собой на охоту, доктор Уотсон, — беззлобно хмыкнул Лестрейд, отнимая от плеча карабин. 

— Источник временных возмущений находится у этого пруда, — сообщил Харкнесс. 

— Отличная формулировка, мистер Харкнесс, — откликнулся Холмс. — В вашем секретном институте все задания формулируются столь же чётко и ясно?

— Нет, обычно мы формулируем их при помощи игральных костей и набора слов, вытряхнутых из мешочка, — невозмутимо отозвался Харкнесс. — Инспектор, поможете? Ваши навыки следопыта нужны Короне. 

Лестрейд без особого энтузиазма кивнул. Они с Харкнессом медленно пошли вдоль берега, осматривая траву и камни. Уотсон после недолгого раздумья присоединился к ним. Холмс наблюдал за троицей со скептическим видом, однако, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, двинулся в противоположную сторону, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. 

Через некоторое время Холмс прищурился, наклонил голову чуть набок и сделал шаг к небольшой неприметной кучке камней. Наклонился, встал на одно колено, затем крикнул:

— Сюда!

Капитан Харкнесс добрался до Холмса первым, ненамного отстал от него Лестрейд. Уотсон, в который раз за сегодняшний вечер и ночь поминавший недобрым словом то ботинки, то свою любовь к десертам, то заброшенные занятия лаун-теннисом, подбежал как раз в тот момент, когда Харкнесс уже знакомым ему жестом провёл над камнями аппаратиком. На этот раз все огоньки загорелись красным, капитан радостно улыбнулся, хлопнул Холмса по плечу и нагнулся к земле. Раздался слабый писк, и четыре пары глаз уставились на существо в руках Харкнесса. Оно было таким крохотным, что уместилось в ладонях капитана, но таращило круглые глазёнки и старательно пыталось цапнуть державшую его руку за палец. В длинном разинутом клюве виднелись иголочки зубов, существо пыталось развернуть крылышки, но Харкнесс осторожно придерживал его большими пальцами.

— Боже, это ведь... — вырвалось у Уотсона.

— Птенец птеродактиля, — с нежностью в голосе закончил за него Харкнесс, осторожно поглаживая малыша по спине между крыльев. — Наша темпоральная аномалия.

Холмс посмотрел на обоих с недоумением. 

— Вы находите привлекательной ощипанную доисторическую курицу? — он повернул голову, словно от смены угла зрения маленький птеродактиль мог изменить внешний вид.

— Ну, во всяком случае он привлекательнее своей мамаши. Или папаши, — сказал Лестрейд. — Что с ним делать-то будете? 

— Надо подумать, — задумчиво ответил Харкнесс.

— Неужели вам придётся его убить? — возмущённо воскликнул Уотсон.

Харкнесс поднял на него взгляд. 

— А что бы вы предложили, доктор?

— Ну... — стушевался Уотсон. — Можно, мы его оставим?

Выражение глаз Харкнесса неуловимо изменилось. 

— Конечно, доктор Уотсон. Но только при условии, что вы станете его навещать у нас в Торчвуде.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — сдержанно ответил Уотсон и пожал протянутую руку Харкнесса.

Маленький птеродактиль внёс свою лепту в соглашение, наконец сумев уцепить капитана за палец. 

К выходу из парка "темпоральную аномалию" несли в гнезде, сделанном из шейных платков Уотсона и Холмса, причём последнего пришлось уговаривать подозрительно недолго для человека, который не считал привлекательной ощипанную доисторическую курицу. 

Лестрейд отделился от группы на полдороге, чтобы, как он выразился, "оформить" тело спящего ящера. 

— Смотрите не выкроите себе из него трофей по привычке, — лукаво погрозил пальцем Харкнесс.

Инспектор Лестрейд посмотрел на Харкнесса отеческим взглядом и указал в сторону ворот. 

— Ещё увидимся, — улыбнулся Харкнесс.

Казалось, Лестрейд колебался, перекреститься самому или перекрестить на прощанье капитана, но в итоге он просто покачал головой, развернулся и скрылся в кустах.

— На самом деле мы с ним в прекрасных отношениях, — заметил Харкнесс, поудобнее перехватывая птеродактиля.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, —в унисон откликнулись Холмс и Уотсон.

Спустя несколько минут они вышли из ворот парка, где, к удивлению Уотсона, стоял кэб. Однако прежде, чем он успел высказать своё изумление вслух, Холмс сообщил в пространство, что иногда даже в служащих Ярда просыпается предусмотрительность. Уотсон решил не озвучивать замечание о том, что иногда даже в консультирующих детективах и докторах предусмотрительность засыпает, и просто забрался в кэб. Капитан Харкнесс расположился напротив и устроил на коленях птенца. Тот уже успокоился и даже почти не пытался предпринимать агрессивных действий в отношении пальцев капитана. 

— Путь до города неблизкий, может, развлечёмся светской беседой? — предложил Харкнесс, как только кэб тронулся с места.

— Ваш загадочный институт в качестве темы светской беседы подойдёт? — ответил Уотсон, одновременно толкая в бок Холмса, желавшего что-то добавить. 

— Торчвуд. Создан Её Величеством для борьбы с угрозами не совсем обыденного характера. На данный момент состоит из меня и двух очаровательных девиц. Кто-то менее терпеливый мог бы назвать их мегерами, но я считаю, что женщины прекрасны в любом обличье.

— Капитан Харкнесс, ваша рука лежит на моём колене, — ледяным тоном заметил Холмс.

— А, простите, — ничуть не смутился капитан, — я думал, что это колено доктора Уотсона. 

Холмс закашлялся, но когда Уотсон повернулся к нему, он только скрестил руки на груди, демонстративно посмотрел в окно, затем обернулся к Харкнессу и заговорил:

— Одна из ваших сотрудниц — девица лет тридцати-тридцати пяти, рост около шести футов, русая, левша. Непосредственная ваша начальница, однако вторая дама старше вас обоих по званию. Обе работают в организации дольше вас, вы у них на побегушках.

— Я предпочитаю наименование «полевой агент», — откликнулся Харкнесс. — Но должен заметить, что весьма впечатлён. 

— Банальная наблюдательность и умение делать выводы. Для этого мне никаких приборов не требуется, — фыркнул Холмс. 

— Туше, — рассмеялся Харкнесс. — Поделитесь секретом?

— Работа мозга. На лацкане вашего пальто с внутренней стороны я заметил русый волос, который вряд ли могла оставить дама ростом много ниже шести футов. 

— А вдруг это моя любовница? — перебил Харкнесс.

— В случае с любовницей на вас бы сохранился аромат духов. В нашу первую встречу я его не почувствовал, а я прекрасно различаю запахи. Вы явно следите за одеждой, так что волос, тем более длинный, долго бы на ней пробыть не мог, значит, он попал на неё недавно, скорее всего, при передаче вам задания утром. 

— А о том, левша ли одна из моих начальниц, вы узнали из удостоверения? — уточнил Харкнесс.

— О, вы уже успели вытащить его назад? — в голосе Холмса прозвучали уважительные интонации. 

— Да, когда мы садились в кэб по пути в парк. А вы стащили его у меня, пока мы выполняли акробатические этюды на стене?

— Нет, раньше, когда мы пробирались по коридору и задержались на одном повороте. 

— Я ничего не почувствовал, — с сожалением произнёс Харкнесс.

— Я тоже, — нехотя признал Холмс.

Харкнесс протянул ему руку, Холмс помедлил, но пожал её. Птеродактиль на коленях Харкнесса пискнул. 

— Может, вам стоит захватить мистера Холмса с собой, когда будете навещать нас? — спросил Харкнесс, посмотрев на Уотсона.

— Я пока ещё не дал своего согласия, — ответил Уотсон.

— Да будет вам, Уотсон. Конечно, дали, — прервал его Холмс, протянул руки и решительно пересадил птеродактиля к себе на колени.


End file.
